


Don't Overthink

by Aeridne



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Accidental Plot, Camboy Akaashi, Getting Together, Love Confessions, M/M, Masturbation in Shower, Volleyball Dorks in Love, poetic smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:21:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28834803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeridne/pseuds/Aeridne
Summary: Akaashi Keiji simply wants to continue on with his hobbies, but is it likely that he'll be caught? Probably not.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Comments: 4
Kudos: 69





	Don't Overthink

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Yeah, I'm not really sure where this came from. I don't usually write smut, so it is what it is! (and it's really not even that intense...) Feel free to comment if you have questions. <3

Keiji huffed a sigh, scanning the windows opened on his screen, then quickly closed them out. It had been a rough week and he wasn’t sure he had the mental stamina to put out any content this week. It was a Saturday night and ultimately, he knew this would probably hurt his viewership, but volleyball nationals had been exhausting in more ways than he originally imagined it would be.

They had come in silvery second place overall in the nation, but all he could think about was how brightly his best friend Bokuto had shone; how Bokuto had looked at him during that awards ceremony and shared that radiance. It was almost as if that elation was aimed just at him, but he knew that wasn’t the case. 

He glanced at the empty desktop of his screen, reflecting on how he had nearly ruined a match by overthinking things. That was one of the reasons he started making videos in the first place. To test out a theory of whether or not he could do anything without overthinking it. Of course, that little experiment had snowballed into a whole enterprise, making tons of money that he hadn’t expected; the results of which were his willing, continued participation in producing provocative videos for a specific risqué website. He discovered that it was something that was hard to overthink. Something that was so simplistic, transient, and instinctual even though the content was so intimate. Regardless of how candid all of that was, it was also something he’d need to keep to himself. Or at least, keep from a certain brilliant teammate. Just another minuscule aspect that he could take from the surface of his mind and tuck away in a neat box of other similar things to be put on an infinite, compartmentalized shelf.

Maybe he did have enough energy to make another video with thoughts of salt and pepper hair and thigh-high knee pads flashing through his mind. Keiji clicked open the recording program and website, deciding that he’d probably be fine to do a little impromptu show. Just as he was about to turn the camera on he felt a buzz from his pocket. He froze and glanced down at the interruption, then gingerly took the phone out and checked his messages.

**_New message with Bokuto_ **

**_Bokutosan 8:35PM :_ **hey kaashi.. wut are u up to? I saw something i wanted to talk to u about, can i come over???

**_Me 8:36PM :_ **hm? Are you ok? You can call me if you need to. But, yes, you can come over. 

That was odd. Bokuto usually didn’t ask to come over after practice very often, and he usually asked while at practice to hang out. The phone buzzed in his hand and he refocused on the screen.

**_Bokutosan 8:37PM :_ **yaaayyy! I thnk i would rather talk to u in person about this.. see u in half an hourish

Keiji blinked at the little chat bubble, curiosity building in the back of his mind about what his friend would say. Maybe it was about college or the v-league tryouts, as the ace was graduating soon. For some reason, Keiji felt nervousness bubbling to the surface along with that curiosity. It was probably just because Bokuto had texted right as he was about to do something salacious. He couldn’t even deny to himself that he was most definitely thinking of his friend in the first place. He wouldn’t bother denying that he most definitely had a crush on his captain; except maybe out loud to everyone but himself. Bokuto was so ridiculously attractive that it was pointless to deny that he filled Keiji’s thoughts to the brim while he made those videos. Sometimes he wondered how Bokuto’s name didn’t spill from his lips on camera along with everything else.

He promptly turned off his computer and headed to the bathroom, deciding that he could fit in a shower before Bokuto arrived; maybe some cold water would cool his nerves as well as his body.

He stripped, turned the water on, and hopped in before it was fully warmed up. The chill hit his skin and drizzled down, prickling spitefully along the way. It didn’t matter as his nerves didn’t calm with the shock. He glanced over himself, slightly numb with the coldness, and saw that his body was still as eager as ever. He sighed, running wet hands through his hair, slicking it back under the steady lashing of icy water across his body. Bringing his hands down around his head, he laced his fingers together around the back of his neck and closed his eyes. The water was rapidly warming up, bringing sensation back to his skin and banishing the numbness away. 

“Hmmm… maybe I should just prepare now… and video later,” he said aloud to himself. 

Bokuto probably wouldn’t stay too long since it was already getting late. At least, he never had before and it was unlikely they’d have too much to talk about, whatever it was. He had just seen the guy at school yesterday. Keiji groaned to himself, realizing that Bokuto pounded into his thoughts just as relentlessly as the stream of water he was standing under. It wasn’t such a bad thing, though, always imagining what Bokuto would be like intimately. 

Keiji ran his hands down from his neck across his chest, continuing south until he reached the goal. He gave a few lazy strokes, but it was unnecessary as he was fully aroused from imagination alone. 

Easily locating a little bottle and a toy on the shelf of shampoos and soaps, he squeezed a bit out onto that conveniently hidden toy. He circled his hips with a caress of the back of his finger while holding the toy, slipping lower and lower until he reached his destination. It was a decently sized plug and also his favorite, being the perfect length and girth. He teased himself languidly, then pushed it in with a little too much force and a small gasp. He knew it would do the trick for later and left it there, dragging his hands back around to his front. The water had fully warmed his skin, and he paused before taking himself into his hand. 

“If I play now… what kind of performance will I give later?” Keiji spoke aloud to himself and sighed. He leaned forward in the shower and rested his forehead against the tiled wall, “what did he see that he wants to discuss? See where? It… it couldn’t be me, right? No. That’s highly improbable. Why would Bokuto-san visit sites like that? He’s never indicated that he had any interest in that kind of thing even though we’re so close. He’d mention his interests, wouldn’t he? Yes, he would. He wouldn’t be able to keep them to himself. He literally spills everything on his mind to me, no filter. Why am I talking to myself?”

Keiji laughed lightly at his own nerves and looked down, unsurprised to see that he was still wanting more. He shrugged and pushed off the shower wall, wrapped a hand around himself, and leaned back into the downpour of hot water. It cascaded seamlessly down his body and he felt a small amount of lube from the toy still clinging to his fingers as he started stroking. He shifted his weight from foot to foot and gasped shallowly as the plug hit that perfect spot; it was both easy and difficult to lose sight that it was there, a reminder of things to come later.

He picked up the pace, gliding his hand along faster and faster in a feeble attempt not to get distracted by the water kissing his skin. The showerhead stream held his attention in place like chains wrapping around him and entangling his focus no matter how fervently he strained against them. It was almost as if he could feel every single drop trickling down the expense of his legs while his muscles tensed against nothing but gravity to keep himself standing. But it was becoming harder to think clearly at all with his breathing labored from the effort and his pace quickening. He was building himself up higher and higher, feeling the sensation reaching that well-known peak; but the warm, dousing, caress of the water seemed incessant. It distracted him from tipping over the edge into pleasure repeatedly, and his muscles screamed in protest against the feeling. 

Suddenly, Keiji felt a searing chill rain down over him completely. He had been in the shower too long and the heat had stopped. The icy sting of water on his skin made him gasp, his attention whirling around too many sensations at once and he came, hard, with a strangled, barely contained cry.

He panted, leaned forward to stabilize himself with his hands on the shower wall, and simply let the frigid water envelop him. It seeped through his hair and over his head, mingling with the sound of the blood rushing through his ears from his strained release. He sucked in slow, humid breaths of air under the stream of water, mind reeling yet foggy, and couldn’t tell where the sound was coming; it echoed in his ears like he was merely standing in a cave behind a waterfall that was roaring loudly, throbbing, and wet.

Slowly, with a deliberate effort to come back to his waking senses, Keiji found the faucet and turned it off. Just like that, the burden of the water disappeared and left him in silence. He blinked, thinking that the quiet seemed more engulfing and heavier than the smothering barrage of the water, and wiped his hand across his face to get the moisture out of his eyes. It took a moment to adjust after coming off a high like that. He shifted his weight slightly, feeling the toy still exactly where he intended it to be, and smirked to himself. Maybe taking it out later in full view would be a nice little perk for some of his regular viewers. 

He dried off and got dressed in some sweatpants and an over-large sweater, then picked up his phone from the counter to check the time. Cringing, he realized that it had been nearly half an hour already and Bokuto would surely be there any minute. He ran a towel over his head and left it hanging around his neck, then swiftly left the bathroom; not bothering to look at his own reflection in the mirror. He felt a little flushed from his decently eventful shower, but it wasn’t likely that it would be noticeable.

Stepping out into the hall, he spotted Bokuto casually leaning against the wall in the entryway to the house, gazing at his phone distractedly. But Keiji’s sudden appearance must have caught the other’s attention because he looked up with an undistinguishable expression.

It melted into the typical, happy smile a second later, “Agaashi!” 

“Hello, Bokuto-san,” Keiji paused his approach, “I hope you weren’t waiting long…” 

“Ah! No! Sorry for just barging in!” Bokuto yelped, “your mom just left, uh, for work? a few… minutes ago. She let me in…” 

Keiji nodded, “hmm. That sounds about right. Anyway, come in, sit?”

He gestured politely to the family room, taking a step towards it as Bokuto nodded and followed him there. Keiji knelt by the little coffee table and watched Bokuto plop down next to him. That strange, puzzled expression creeping back onto his usually carefree face.

“Do you want some tea? Snacks?”

“No, no thanks. I’m fine,” Bokuto replied, waving a hand through the air, then settling both of them back in his lap, locking them together tightly, “listen, Akaashi…”

Keiji raised his eyebrows at the seriousness but didn’t interrupt even after quite a long pause. Bokuto pressed his mouth closed and looked around like he was guilty. 

“Bokuto-san,” Keiji tried after another minute of silence, “what’s wrong?”

“I… saw… I’m not really sure how to tell you this,” Bokuto answered, still looking away. Then he suddenly turned his eyes on Keiji with blazing determination, “I saw you on the internet. Naked. A-and I wanna know why! Do you need money?! Are you in dire straits?! Is someone forcing you to.. uh.. this?!” He gestured wildly at Keiji’s body. 

Keiji stared back at him, completely surprised with his mouth drifting open vacantly. He hadn’t expected this. It was an unfathomable chance that anyone on his team would discover his lewd videos or watch him stream as a cam boy online. Keiji snapped his mouth shut and turned his gaze to the floor by his knees, unwilling to see Bokuto’s suppressed judgment any longer.

“You saw what, exactly?”

“Ahhhhmm… a-a lot, Akaashi. I, um… everything,” Bokuto stammered and rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. 

Keiji paused, sparing Bokuto’s embarrassed face a fleeting glance. He knew this meant that Bokuto had paid money for it, then, as there was no way to access the website without a subscription. Plus, his own videos had a fee for downloads and only the live streams were technically free for website subscribers. 

“I see… live?” Keiji asked quietly, shifting his eyes back to Bokuto’s face. He couldn’t decide if this situation was devastatingly nerve-wracking or incredulously hilarious; or maybe both, in reality. 

“Oh! Um, no,” Bokuto admitted, staring back blankly, unreadable. That in itself was worrisome as there hadn’t been too many moments lately in which he had a hard time guessing exactly what Bokuto was thinking or feeling. 

Keiji tilted his head in question, keeping up his gaze, “hm. I see… I’m fine. You don’t need to worry about it, Bokuto-san.”

“Agaaaaashi!” Bokuto shouted, leaning forward on his hands. Keiji startled slightly, shifting and let out a hopefully indiscernible gasp at the change in pressure on his ass. “Of course I would worry! My friend is doing… things! On the internet! Naked! For money! Why?!”

“W-why?” Keiji parroted, grasping the hem of his sweater tightly, “I… because I wanted to see… just… simply, because I could, Bokuto-san.”

The captain gaped at him, disbelievingly, “because you could.”

“Yes, Bokuto-san. It’s my autonomy. I can do what I want. I’m not in any danger… I’m not in need of money quickly, or whatever else you’re thinking… I’m fine, really,” Keiji answered, seeing that his friend might be heading towards some sort of mental spiral at the whole ordeal. 

However, he was being honest and wasn’t in any danger other than embarrassment if a classmate stumbled upon it as Bokuto had. Then again, it was unlikely someone would approach him about it. Since they paid for the content, they had a right to it as per the rules of the site. Keiji wondered abruptly if he was bothered by the fact that Bokuto, who he was definitely attracted to, had paid for one of his videos. 

Bokuto just sat there in stunned silence, still pitched forward on his hands and staring into Keiji’s face with scrutiny. A beat later he sat back, “okay. Yeah. You’re right. Autonomy. Yeah.”

“Mm…” Keiji hummed in agreement, still gazing passively at the other. He shifted back again while he knelt and things shifted inside too, causing him to let out a soft hiss of annoyance. 

Unfortunately, Bokuto heard this one and stared at him with laser vision, “are you sure you’re okay? I care about you, uh.. a lot.”

“Mmhm, nothing to worry about. It’s just… it’s nothing,” Keiji began and stopped himself, luckily, then smiled at his friend. Bokuto didn’t need to know his evening plans, after all. 

“I’m jealous,” Bokuto stated abruptly.

“I’m sorry? Jealous of…?” Keiji asked, refocusing solely on Bokuto and trying his best to ignore other, pressing things. 

“The internet,” Bokuto continued flatly with an edge of frustration. 

“Bokuto-san… what do you mean? Tell me plainly, won’t you?”

“We’re friends. Best of friends! Ultimate friends! Right?” Bokuto questioned, crossing his arms petulantly.

“Yes…?” Keiji replied, furrowing his brows in confusion. It was an enigma that Bokuto would hold some sort of grudge against something like the internet at large, then ignore his claim and change the subject.

“But… I don’t want to be,” Bokuto muttered. Keiji frowned and dropped his gaze. He was definitely missing something now, and he wondered if Bokuto really was disgusted by his online hobby.

“O-oh? I… see? I mean, you’re going to college soon… I-I’m sure you’ll find more like-minded people to be around,” Keiji replied, attempting to keep his emotions out of the logic. Of course, he wouldn’t want to stop being friends with Bokuto, but if that’s what the latter wanted, there wasn’t much else he could do.

“No. I mean yes, I will. But no!” Bokuto raved, lunging forward again in his apparent agitation. Keiji raised his eyebrows incredulously but was able to keep bodily still this time, regardless of how lost and shook he was with this conversation. 

Bokuto groaned in frustration and ran his hands through his hair, then yanked on it, causing it to become even more wild-looking than usual. Keiji mused to himself that this was quite the accomplishment, but couldn’t find anything to say.

Bokuto frowned and stared back into Keiji’s face, “what I mean is, I want you.” 

“W-what?”

“I want you to be more than a friend, if-if you’re willing to go out with me?” Bokuto said and his tone sounded genuine, “and I’m not just asking because I saw you fu- uh… because I saw your autonomy. I’ve always liked you since the day we met and I wanna go on a date! Will you go out with me?”

Keiji blinked at the other, analyzing every bit of this scenario as fully as he could. It was weird timing for a confession, but Bokuto always went about things in his own way. It sort of seemed too good to be true. Keiji knew they were close and Bokuto had been protective in the past, but as the captain, he was that way with all of their teammates. The guy was always pretty clingy with everyone too. Keiji really didn’t get wind of the possibility of mutual feelings. 

“Okay,” Keiji murmured, “but I’m not going to promise you something like discontinuing my videos…” 

“I wouldn’t ask you out with an ultimatum in mind, Akaashi. I know what autonomy means…” Bokuto grumbled, then smiled a thousand-watt smile, “let’s go on a date to the aquarium!”

“Sure, that sounds nice,” Keiji responded. 

Bokuto’s smile grew even more vibrant and he stood abruptly, gesturing towards the door with his thumb, “okay! Well, great! I’m, uh, gonna get out of your hair now… but, how about Saturday?”

Keiji hummed in agreement and stood up too, quickly covering his mouth in a faux-cough to hide another reaction to a particularly good prod. He walked Bokuto to the front door, and the latter gave him a brief, shy squeeze of a hug. Keiji released a small ‘oof’ but smiled back all the same.

“You seem more… distracted than usual?” Bokuto asked, blatantly peering up and down Keiji’s body with suspicion.

“I’m… doing a stream later,” Keiji remarked quietly.

“Oh!” Bokuto’s face lit up in surprise, then he smirked a little more flirtatiously than Keiji had ever seen, “thanks for the insider tip, ‘night!” 

Then his newly minted boyfriend turned and walked out the door, glancing back over his shoulder with that dazzling smile once more. Keiji just watched him go, completely stunned by the unexpected turn of events, but pleased all the same. Maybe Bokuto would witness the reveal of the distraction himself if he intended to watch. The idea sent Keiji’s mind reeling and he leaned against the doorframe, crossing his arms while he watched Bokuto’s retreating figure. He crossed one leg over the other and gasped instantly at action, feeling that reminder from below impatiently awaiting his attention. 

He pushed off the frame easily, closed the door, and headed back to his room while thinking of that sturdy, handsome figure that just escaped his presence. Now there was a new item to add to the list of things he knew about his captain: his chances to know Bokuto intimately just increased tenfold.


End file.
